Eriol Bear
by bishounen lovah
Summary: E/T Fluff Alert! Eriol goes back to the toy store but aside from his usual threads, he bought his very own make-it-yourself teddy bear kit. Will his 'number one' name it after him? In Eriol's POV *FIN* R&R pls.
1. STEP 1

**BISHLOV NOTES:**

Before you read on I want to clarify that the time setting is a few months after the Void Card incident.  Syaoran stayed on in Tomoeda while Eriol decided to go back to train Sakura, among other things *wink wink*.

This must be the shortest AN I've ever written since I know that you're itching to read the story.  All that's left for me to say is enjoy and please drop in a review.  THANKS!!!

P.S.  This story will just be three chapters long.

_Inspired by Lizziechan's E+T fic.  Thought it was about time I made a fluffy one myself._

**DISCLAIMER:**  I do not own CCS or any of its characters.  CLAMP does.  This plot is a product of my imagination.  Any similarities to other fan fictions are unintentional.

ERIOL-BEAR 

By bishounen lovah

Step 1:  How to pick the bear

_I wonder which one she'll like best._

I must have been standing in front of the display case for at least fifteen minutes now.  This was harder than I thought.  I was expecting to be in and out of the store within 30 seconds flat. But there were so many choices that I was having trouble deciding which pattern to get.

The stuffed bear that I should buy must be perfect.  A perfect gift for a perfect girl.  But the tall shelf was full of boxes with cute bear pictures on them.

And here I thought that bear making and giving are passé.  Apparently teddy bears are timeless.

I sighed as I pushed some boxes aside.  It doesn't matter if I get a migraine just by picking a pattern.  Once I see that radiant smile on her beautiful face when I give her the stuffed bear I will painstakingly make, it will be worth it.

And that's when I saw it.

Hidden at the back of the shelf was the most adorable bear I had ever seen.  It suited her perfectly.  It was quite small but that was what made it so cute.  Its white fur was thick and soft.  Sure it would take a great deal of effort to keep it pristine clean but it reminded me of her skin.

Soft, creamy white skin.

And the color of the glossy ribbon tied around its neck in a perfect bow reminded me of her eyes.  Rich, warm, lustrous purple orbs that almost made me blush every time they would gaze at me.  Almost.  But not quite.  Fortunately, my Clow Reed half keeps me quite calm and appear emotionless.

Emotionless?  Ha!  If only she knew how my mind muddles whenever I would see her.  How my breath hitches whenever she would smile.  How my heart sings whenever she would talk to me with that sweet, melodious voice of hers.

And when she sings…Kami-sama!  She makes me want to melt to a puddle and wish with all of my being that someday I would hear her sing for me.  Just for me.

I excitedly reached for the box but just as I was about to pull it out, the bell on the door tinkled announcing the arrival of new customers.  Taking a small peek at the door, I realized that the thing that I had been dreading for the whole day had happened.

There by the door was Syaoran and Sakura accompanied by the girl whom I had been crushing over…Tomoyo Daidouji.

_Just great!_  I knew something like this would happen.  The reason why I took off as soon as the dismissal bell rang was to avoid this exact scene.  But as I said, it took me quite some time to find the perfect bear.

I would just have to come back later when they're gone.

I shoved the box back and hid it behind the other boxes.  I wasn't about to let anybody else purchase it.  Then I crouched behind the other shelves and tried to sneak out without them noticing.

I should have known that it wouldn't work considering the bad luck that I seem to be having.

"Hiiragizawa-kun."

There it goes again.  Even as my whole body stiffened at being caught, I could hear the choir of angels in my head singing Halleluiah in time with the forceful pounding of my heart.

"Daidouji-chan!  What a surprise!"  I straightened from my crouching position.

"Hai.  What were you doing down there?"  She asked with a quizzical smile.

_Breathe, Eriol, breathe!_

"I, uh, was looking at this," I took the first thing my hand touched from the shelf where I was crouching.

"You're planning on buying that?"  Syaoran appeared out of nowhere, his voice loaded with barely contained amusement.

I glanced at the thing in my hand and inwardly winced.  I tried hard not to sweatdrop when I realized that I was holding out a very pink and very girly stationery pad.

"Anou…yeah!  Um, Nakuru asked me to buy some for her.  She, uh, used up all of her stationery from writing letters to Touya Kinomoto."  I sighed in relief at being able to think of a plausible excuse even though I stumbled through it.

"That's something that Sakura would buy, not Akizuki-san.  If I were you I'd choose this one."

I felt my face start to redden when Tomoyo leaned closer to me and reached over my shoulder.  For a brief moment I was able to smell the fresh fragrance of her unbound, luscious, dark mane.

"Here.  This is more of her taste."  She pried the pink pad from my death grip while holding out a new one.  I slowly reached for the one she held.  Then my hand accidentally on purpose brushed against hers.

Wrong move.  The blush that I had fought down suddenly returned in full force.  I knew that my face, as well as my neck, held a deep shade of crimson that would put Syaoran's blushes to shame.

"Hoe?  Eriol-kun?  Daijoubu?"  Sakura appeared behind Syaoran, making my smirking, currently-not-so-cute little descendant flush too.

"Aa.  Must be the heat.  I guess I'm still not used to Japan's weather.  It was always cold and raining back in England."

"Poor Hiiragizawa-kun," Tomoyo replied with a frown.  "I hope you're not coming down with something.  Being sick can be quite unpleasant."

This time I got my blush under control, especially when I saw Syaoran shoot me a knowing look.  It was quite irritating because half a year ago _I_ was the one who was shooting him such looks.

_Has he realized how I felt about Daidouji-chan?_

Maybe.  Maybe not.  One thing's for sure though, I'm not going to stand around here any longer and risk another blush.  With a murmured 'daijoubu' and 'arigatou' to Tomoyo and Sakura (and a well concealed death glare to Syaoran), I strode towards the counter.

But as luck would have it, Syaoran followed me like an irritatingly persistent fly.

"Are you _sure_ that's all you're going to buy," he asked with a very smug tone.

"Bloody hell, you're right!"  I slapped my forehead in mock realization then turned to the smiling woman behind the counter.  "Could you add three bobbins of threads with that?  One black, one white and one purple."

As I predicted, the smirk on Syaoran's face was instantly wiped off.

"What are you going to do with those, Hiiragizawa?"  A suspicious look crept on his face.  No doubt he was remembering the last time I bought threads here.  Threads that I used to magically string him up like a puppet.

"You tell me," I shrugged nonchalantly.  "You're the know-it-all."

After shooting him one of my smiles that never fails to get on his nerve, I walked out of the store with a brief nod to the girls, forcing my smile to not change into a silly grin as I passed _her_.  I crossed the street and looked inconspicuously around to make sure I wasn't followed.  Certain that nobody was looking and following, I slipped in the alley and hid in the shadows, hoping that the three would leave soon.

Ten minutes later, I saw them walk out of the store and head the opposite direction to where I was hiding.  I waited for a couple of minutes to make sure there wouldn't be any more accidental meetings before going back to the store.

The woman smiled in welcome.  She knew I would be back.  After all I had been standing in front of a certain shelf earlier for quite a long time.

I wasted no time in retrieving the box that held the bear, which I fervently hope would have the same name as mine.  Walking out of the store for the second time around, I clutched the paper bag against my chest as I tried to tame the fast pace of my heart that shouted my anxiety and excitement, as well as my love for the raven-haired, amethyst eyed beauty.

TBC…

NEXT TIME IN _ERIOL-BEAR_…

Step 2:  How to make the bear


	2. STEP 2

**BISHLOV NOTES:**

Hehehe.  It never fails to amaze me how many E+T fans are out there.  Can't blame you guys since they do make a cute couple.  They're my favorite next to Rika+Terada and Touya+Tomoyo *ducks at a flying shoe*.  Hey!  No need to do that!  After all, this _is_ an E+T not T+T.  Btw, hope you don't mind the gang being a bit OOC.

Somebody asked about my relationship with touya_mou.  I just want to clarify that t_m is the sane half of my creative mind while bishlov is the demented half.  Hehehe.  The truth is touya_mou used to be my author name but that account got deleted.  Don't ask me because I could only guess at the real reason.

I wasn't supposed to update this until next month but since many of you are very eager to read the next chapter I decided to jumble my update schedule.  Okay, enough chitchat.  Maraming salamat (thank you very much) for your reviews and I hope that you would like this chapter as much as or even more than the previous one.  I doubt it though since *thunderclap*…OHOHOHOHOHO!

**DISCLAIMER:**  I do not own CCS or any of its characters.  CLAMP does.  This plot is a product of my imagination.  Any similarities to other fan fictions are unintentional.

ERIOL-BEAR 

By bishounen lovah

Step 2:  How to make the bear

For the next three days, I spent the lunch period separate from the gang.  I knew that the others wondered why but did not question my sudden disappearance.  And I know for a fact that my cute little descendant was only too happy to find me missing.  But what about the others?  Did they miss chatting with me during lunch?

_Does Daidouji-chan miss my presence?_

I hope so.  After all, absence makes the heart grow fonder.  And I believe that old saying.  Because even now I can feel my heart longing for her.  Sounds corny but it's the truth.  I crave to be with her right now but my desire to finish the bear that I had been making for her is much stronger.

Probably because even if she's not with me physically, she's with me in my mind and heart.

It's quite irritating at times when my mind would wander and would automatically conjure up her radiant beautiful face with her shining beautiful eyes and bright beautiful smile.  Irritating because whenever I would snap out of my daydream, I would find that my stitches are all wrong and would have to do it all over again.

It's a wonder that I haven't permanently damaged the bear.  Not yet anyway.  And if I didn't concentrate on what I am doing, I might come up with a bear whose mouth is stitched on the forehead and an ear stuck on its buttocks.

_Imagine!  The reincarnate of Clow Reed, the greatest sorcerer the earth has ever seen (although most people living on it had no idea who he was), is so smitten with a girl he can barely sew a decent stitch._  The thought almost made me chuckle.

"Aha!  So this is where you've been hiding."

I quickly shoved the bear in its brown paper bag before shooting Syaoran an irritated look.  Even as high as I was on my secret tree, I could still see the mischievous gleam in his amber eyes.

"So what are you doing up there," he yelled from below.

"Oh, nothing.  Just perfecting an old hobby of mine."

"Which is?"

"Looking down at annoying blokes such as you," I sent him one of those smiles he _loved_ so much.  Loved to wipe off my face, that is.

In return he gave me his Tomoeda-wide famous glare.  We stayed like that for a full couple of minutes.  Me, up on my tree, with a smirk and him, down on the ground, with a scowl.  It took me by surprise when he suddenly imitated my evil grin.

"What's in the bag, Hiiragizawa?"

"My lunch, what else?"

I was shocked anew when he, out of the blue, leapt high into the air and somersaulted towards my branch.  I barely had time to snatch the bear from the bag before he snatched the bag itself.

We both landed on the ground, a few feet away from each other.  He was in a fighting stance with the crumpled bag in one of his hands and his sword in the other.  I, however, had the bear hidden behind my back and my staff in my left hand.

"What is it that you're hiding?"  Syaoran threw the balled bag to the trash bin beside him.

"None of your business, Li," I said in a tone that's dripping with anger.

"Hoe?  What's going on here?"  Sakura emerged from the corner of the building.  Apparently, she sensed the burst of auras that Syaoran and I had released when we summoned our weapons.

"Nothing," Syaoran said even though he was still in his fighting stance.

"Well if it's nothing I suggest that you hide that sword this instant."

I almost snickered when my cute but very annoying little descendant hurriedly obeyed his displeased girlfriend.

"And what are you smiling about, Eriol-kun?  Get that staff away and come over here.  I want you two to shake hands and apologize to each other."

"NANI!  I'm not apologizing to him!  He started it!"  I whined.  She gave me one of those 'don't make me angry or else I'll send Kero-chan to fry you' kind of look.

I sighed as I did as she told.  However, I magically sent the bear in one of the nearby bushes before I recalled my staff.  And now for the hard part.

I walked towards Syaoran and held out my right hand, the hand that I had hidden behind my back.  He looked at me suspiciously then at my hand then back at my face before he reluctantly shook it.  Both of us grumbled a rough 'gomen nasai' in unison.  Sakura nodded although was unsatisfied with the lack of sincerity in our apology.  She just let it go, thinking that she had pushed her luck far enough.

She led Syaoran away while she gave him a lecture about bothering me when it was obvious that I wanted to be alone.  I was amazed at the hold that she has on a strong warrior like Syaoran.  It wasn't as if that she was weak after all her powers are growing stronger by the minute.  No, it has nothing to do with who was more powerful.  In fact, it has nothing to do with magic at all.

_Does Daidouji-chan have that kind of hold on me?_

Yes.  Yes she does.  I knew deep in my heart that I would do anything that she asks me to.  Not because I'm one of those weak guys that let their girlfriends boss them around.  It's because my love for her wants her to be happy.  I would do anything just to see those lovely purple eyes shine with happiness.

Sounds of movement from behind me jolted me from my thoughts.  I turned around and felt my face whiten when I saw _her_ holding the bear that I was making _for her_.

"I believe this is yours," Tomoyo said as she handed me the bear.

"H-hai!  How did you find it?"  I quickly took it from her

"It's quiet unnerving really.  It just appeared on a bush when I passed by.  And since the only people I know capable of magic in this school are you, Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun, I safely assumed that it belonged to you."

"But you said…"

"Ah, elementary, my dear Eriol-kun.  Since Syaoran-kun already made a bear for Sakura-chan and vice versa, it only leaves you as the culprit."

****

**_~*~ If I dream about being with you, would you promise to never wake me up ~*~_**

I stopped walking in surprise.  Not just because I had been found out but mainly because for the first time since we've known each other she had called me by my first name.  She must have known the reason for my stunned look because she smiled in apology.

"Gomen ne.  I didn't mean to be rude.  It's just that 'Hiiragizawa-kun' is too long.  And besides we've been friends for a long time now.  I just thought it's time we called each other by our given names.  But if you don't want me to…"

"Iya!  I don't mind.  You can call me Eriol anytime you want," I quickly interrupted before she changed her mind.  I had wanted her to call me as such for a long time now but was too shy to ask her to do so.  Just as I was too shy to ask her if I could call her by her given name.

"Arigatou, Eriol-kun.  And it would please me so if you called me by my first name too."

A dream come true.  That's what it is.  My name passing through her lips in that enchanting voice of hers had been one of the many desires I have accumulated.

_One down, a million more to go.  Things are definitely looking up._

We sat on a bench that faced Seijou High's soccer field.  There was a practice going on and Tomoyo waved to Touya Kinomoto when he glanced our way.  I know that he's her cousin but still I can't help but feel a tinge of jealousy.  After all, legally Touya can court Tomoyo since they're already second cousins.  And most girls seem to go for older guys rather than the boys from their class.

If I hadn't known for a fact that Touya was already in love with a certain snow bunny, I would probably be mad with jealousy right now.

****

**_~*~ If I give you my life, would you take it ~*~_**

"Ne, Eriol-kun, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Tomoyo-chan."

Sounds like something from a cheesy movie…ask anything, I will tell you the truth.  Ask for everything…the moon, the stars…I will gladly fetch them for you.

"Who's the lucky girl?"

"Huh?"

"The stuffed bear.  Whom would you give it to?"

Yes, anything…anything but that.

I looked down at the bear in my hands, deciding how to answer her question.  I wanted to tell her there and then that it was for her.  But I couldn't…and wouldn't.  I'm not ready yet.  Not to mention that the bear was still missing an ear, its eyes and nose.

"Eeto…it's for someone special," I evaded using the understatement of the year while trying to stop my blush from spreading.

"It's okay.  You don't have to tell me."

There was something in her voice that caught my attention.  What was it?  Disappointment?  Sadness?

And then it hit me.

We had just taken a step forward in our friendship and yet I hesitate to tell her the truth.  In friendship, trust between the people involved is necessary.  She must have thought that I didn't trust her enough to keep the identity of my secret crush.

_If only she knew_, I inwardly groaned.

"Tomoyo-chan, anou, I hope I didn't offend you.  It's just that I don't know if the girl I like likes me back.  I just might embarrass myself."

"Wakatta," her eyes shone understanding although some of the sadness can still be seen.  "I know how that feels."

"You do?"

"Yes.  You see I'm in the same position."

****

**_~*~ If I hold you in my arms, would you lean your head on my shoulder ~*~_**

"Y-you like someone?"  My stomach churned in pain.  It took all of my energy to not show any emotion except for curiosity.

"Hai.  But the thing is that person likes somebody else."

She had a faraway look on her face, almost wistful.  I followed her gazed and stiffened at what I saw.

Touya?  Could it be him?  But he and Yukito… 

_…But the thing is that person likes somebody else_, her words taunted back.

From somewhere inside my body I heard the unpleasant sound of my heart breaking.

The only thing that's stopping me from wallowing up in misery is the source of my misery herself.  I don't want to end up as the world's worst friend because I did not console her.  After all, that's all I could ever be to her…a friend.

"Daijoubu?"  I lightly laid a hand over clasped hands, ignoring the thrill that rushed through my body.

"Aa.  I'm sure everything will turn out for the best."  This time her smile reached her eyes.

I stared blindly at the field, not seeing any of the movements.  I hoped that what she said would come true.

_Everything will turn out for the best_, I assured my broken heart, momentarily forgetting about the bear in my other hand.

TBC…

**touya_mou:**  Matte!  Where are you going?

**bishlov:**  Home!  I want to ask my dad if he could buy me a nice cemetery plot.

**touya_mou:**  Eh?  What for?

**bishlov:**  For my funeral.  I'm pretty sure Bunny and Mysterio000 and all the E+T fanatics would want to kill me now.

**touya_mou:**  Tsk tsk.  That's the second time this month.  You barely made it alive when you ended "Yukito's Little Secret" the way it did.

**bishlov:**  Hey, it isn't my fault if I'm born evil.

**Bunny:**  AND FOR THAT YOU GO TO HELL!!!  *Swings lethal keyboard at bishlov*

COMING NEXT IN THE LAST CHAPTER OF 'ERIOL-BEAR':

Step 3:  How to give the bear


	3. STEP 3

**BISHLOV NOTES:**

This would be the last installment for my fluffy E+T (although it didn't turn out as fluffy as I wanted).  It's a bit longer than the previous chapters and might get a little mushy so I advise you to have a barf bag handy just in case.  Thanks for reading this fic and do drop in a review for old time's sake.  LOVE YAH ALL!!!

**DISCLAIMER:**  I do not own CCS or any of its characters.  CLAMP does.  This plot is a product of my imagination.  Any similarities to other fan fictions are unintentional.

ERIOL-BEAR 

By bishounen lovah

**Step 3:**  How to give the bear

It has been a month since I bought the bear and over two weeks since I finished sewing it.  A fortnight where it lay hidden in my schoolbag during the day and in my arms at night.  There were many times when I almost gave in to the temptation of giving the bear to Tomoyo but fear always held me back.

No, not fear of rejection for I had already accepted the fact that she loves another.  I was afraid that if I confess my love to her I might lose her as a friend.  If I told her how I feel, she would start feeling awkward around me since she doesn't return my love and would eventually avoid me.

I'd rather just have her as a friend than not have her as anything at all.  I'd rather keep everything to myself and suffer in silence than risk losing her friendship.

"Tadaima!"

It was quite odd that nobody answered back.  Nakuru usually greets me as soon as I walk in our new home after my daily dusk walk.  Not that I wanted her to greet me anyway.

These days I find her bubbly nature a bit annoying especially when she belts out her 'life is beautiful' speech.  I spend all of my afternoon walking around Tomoeda to cultivate my depression and what does my moon guardian greets me with?

What else but a detailed account about her wonderful day spent with the wonderful Touya Kinomoto!

I never had anything against the older boy.  In fact, I admire the guy for his obvious dedication to his little sister.  But lately I can't stand the sight of him or even just the mention of his name.  An angry vein never fails to throb on my forehead whenever that happens.  Now I feel this unnatural anger towards him just because Tomoyo picked him over me?

What does he have that I don't?

A fairly loud bout of laughter got my attention.  It came from the study at the end of the hallway.  Curiosity piqued, I strode towards the room and peeked through the slightly open door.

_Kuso_.  There goes that now familiar thumping on my head, only this time I could feel my face and even my ears burn with ire in accompaniment.

"Eriol-sama!"  Nakuru jumped up from the settee and rushed to welcome me home.  "Okaerinasai.  Gomen ne.  We didn't hear you come in."

I averted my face to look at her and tried to listen to what she was saying but all I could hear was a loud buzz.  I tried lip-reading but found that her lips were moving in slow motion.  I gave up trying to understand her and just stared back at _him_.

"Ne, Eriol-sama, daijoubu?"  This time I heard her for she shook my shoulder furiously while shouting directly at my ear.

"Of course."

Why wouldn't I be?  After all I just had my heart broken and the root of all my problems is sitting in my study.  Thank goodness Nakuru had enough sense to not let him sit on my chair or all hell might break loose.

By this time Nakuru must have noticed my unwavering stare at Touya, who was now slightly confused as to why I was glaring daggers at him.  "Ne, I hope you don't mind us staying here.  Touya and I have some projects to do and we need to borrow some of your books."

"You don't have to ask for my permission.  This is your home too."

There was no point in involving Nakuru with my anger.  I was about to leave, incapable as I was to stand my nemesis' presence, when Spinel Sun flew in balancing a rather large tray on his head.

"Eriol-sama, you're just in time for tea," he floated towards the small table and carefully laid the tray on the coffee table in front of Touya.

I had no other choice but to follow him.  I never missed tea and if I leave now my guardians would know that something's the matter.  Not that they haven't sensed my change of mood already.  I just didn't want them bugging me later on if I was okay so I duly followed Spinel and sat on my chair, sighing as its comfort somewhat calmed my nerves.

"So what are you working on?"  I addressed no one in particular.  I never was one to hold a grudge, not if I can help it.  On the other hand I didn't want to push it so I tried hard not to look at Touya just in case I might lose my lid and just concentrated in pouring milk in my tea.

"Shakespeare.  We're going to do Romeo and Juliet, after we translate it into Niponggo," Touya replied.

Look away, Eriol.  Just look away, close your eyes and count to ten.

"Isn't it cool, Eriol-sama?  I get to play Juliet and guess whom my Romeo would be?  TOUYA-KUN!"  Nakuru glomped on the bug-eyed boy, much to my chagrin.  Yukito, Nakuru and Tomoyo.  All of them head over heels in love with this guy.  What's so great about him anyway?

"Y-yamero, Akizuki-chan!"  Touya tried to pry her death grip from his neck.

"Give it up, Nakuru.  You've got no chance with Touya.  Not in a million years."

"Mind your own business, _Suppi_."  She stuck her tongue out then shoved a sweetened scone in the floating cat's mouth.  I couldn't help but sigh a mushroom bubble as Touya sweatdropped when she went on to stretch Spinel's mouth and poured the plateful of scones in.

"Where were we?"  Nakuru sauntered back towards Touya when my sun guardian drunkenly floated to the kitchen in search for more sweets.  "Ah, yes.  TOUYA-KUN!!!"

"Stop it!  I can't feel my arm already!"

"Think about it.  Me on a balcony, watching you woo me.  What's more exciting is I can get to wear a gown made by Daidouji-chan.  SUGOI!"

"I just hope she doesn't make my costume a frilly one.  I can't help but worry that she might make me a tacky one just like some of the costumes she made for Sakura before," Touya said.

_That's it!_  I had already accepted the fact that Tomoyo loves him and not me.  I can also tolerate my moon guardian throwing herself at him.  But I can't…I _won't_ allow him to ridicule Tomoyo in any way.

"Nakuru, show our guest to the door," I placed my teacup on its saucer with a fairly loud tink, almost chipping it in the process.  I interrupted her protest with a look that I almost never use.  The type of look that reminds her that I am the master and she's, well, she's not.  "Now."

"H-hai!"  She stammered as she dragged a confused Touya out of the room and led him to the front door.

~Scene Change~

"Eriol-sama."

I tore my eyes from the full moon and briefly glanced at the open attic window.  "Glad to see you back to your normal self." 

"Nakuru sent me here to check on you.  You've been standing out there for hours now."  Spinel floated closer to me and hovered on my shoulder.

"Is she mad at me?"

"Actually it's the other way around.  She sent me to ask _you_ if you're mad at her.  Of course I told her that you would never get mad at her.  I would, but not you.  And through simple deduction, my guess is you were angry at Kinomoto-san, not her."

"Your perceptiveness never ceases to amaze me, Spinel Sun."

"I take it my guess is right.  Would you like to hear some more of my guesses?"  I shrugged, knowing it wouldn't stop him even if I say no.  "It's about Daidouji-chan, isn't it?"

This time I stared at him in disbelief.  How did he know that?  I never told anyone about my feelings for Tomoyo, not even my guardians.

"Close your mouth, Eriol-sama, you're letting the mosquitoes in."

"H-how…how…"

"How did I guess?  I take my role as your guardian seriously.  Besides, I ran out of books to read so I reverted to my next favorite pastime, which is to listen you sleep talk.  I know that you love Daidouji-chan and that she's the reason why we moved here in Japan.  I know that you made her a stuffed bear.  I also know that something bad happened that's why you're always looking so glum."

I shook my head in amusement.  After all, the quiet ones always had the upper hand, which is basically why my cute little descendant gets irritated with me.  My guardian was just taking a leaf out of my book.  Soon I was laughing hard, struggling to keep my footing on the roof.  It felt good to laugh and to know that I don't have to keep my problems to myself anymore.

"Have you told her you love her?"  Spinel asked with a sweatdrop, obviously thinking that I had definitely lost it.

"No," I wiped the tears stuck at the corner of my eyes behind my glasses while gasping for air.

"Why not?"

"Because she loves Touya."

"So?"

I sat on the roof wearily and stared back up at the night sky.  "I don't want to lose a friend."

"Love must come with trust.  If you love her then you must trust her also.  She won't hate you because you love her.  You must have faith in her…on how much she values your friendship."  With a pat on the shoulder, Spinel floated back in the house and left me to reevaluate my decision.

~The next day~

I walked around the streets of Tomoeda again.  It had become my after-school ritual since that fateful day I learned about Tomoyo's secret crush.  The walk usually clears my head even for just a few hours but today it wasn't working.  All I could think about was what Spinel Sun had said last night.

I knew he was right, of course.  But what bugged me more was the realization that Syaoran himself went through the same thing with Sakura and had overcome it.  She was then in love with Yukito (or she believed herself to be) and Syaoran knew that.  He had been afraid back then as I am now but he overcame that fear and told her how he felt about her.

That had been my deciding factor.  I wasn't about to let Syaoran get the better of me.  I won't have my conscience conjure a chibi image of my cute little descendant mocking me because I wasn't brave enough to confess my feelings.

And so I decided to tell Tomoyo.  But just as my courage was at its ultimate high, she chose today of all to days to hide from me.  Well maybe not hide but I couldn't find her anywhere during recess and lunch.  She didn't hang out with us and during class not once did she look back at me.  She always did that, turn around on her seat and smile at me.  But not today.  Today she just kept on staring down at her desk.

_What was wrong with her?  Was she sick?  Or maybe sad?_

I guessed that it was the latter one since she never gets sick, save that time when the Song Card took her voice.  It made me more desperate to find her since I wanted to console her.

_Had she told Touya how she felt about him?  Had he rejected her?_

Maybe so for why else would she look so sad.  She did not even wait for us after class.  She just got up and went as soon as the final bell rang.

And now here I am again, wandering around Tomoeda like some poor alley cat with no sense of direction in life.  I don't know if I should be relieved that I wasn't able to confess or exasperated because I have to endure one more day keeping everything to myself (flying toy not included).

The sound of soft humming brought me out of my reverie.  I felt my heart skip in recognition.

Tomoyo.

****

**_~If I look into your eyes, would you look deeper into mine~_**

Sitting alone on a swing at the Penguin Park was my number one.  Perhaps this was Fate's way of saying that I should make things right (or wrong depending on her reaction) with my life.  I walked towards her, slightly shuffling my feet along the way so as not to startle her.

Sure enough, her back stiffened and her humming had stopped.  She turned around and gave me a smile that did not reach her jeweled purple eyes.  Yet still, her smile took my breath away.

"May I join you?"  It was brief; nevertheless, I saw the hesitation flicker in her eyes.  I started to leave but she gave a small nod of approval.  I sat on the swing beside hers then noticed that she was holding something in her hands.

It was a stuffed bear.  A black shorthaired bear with glossy indigo eyes.  I could hear it again…my fragile heart breaking into pieces.  _Was this the bear she made for Touya?_

She noticed my unwavering stare at her bear.  "I made this a long time ago.  It reminds me so much of…of…"

"Have you tried to give it to him yet?"

"No.  I'm too worried that he won't like it."

"Why not?  I'm sure he'll love it because you made it."

"Ne, what about you?  Have _you_ given _her_ your bear yet?"  Tomoyo teased and gave out a fake and breathless laugh.  "I'm sure she'll love it because you made it."

I hate it when she throws my words back at me.  But at least she's back to her feisty self.  Well, more or less.

****

**_~If I told you I love you, would you love me back~_**

_What are you waiting for_, chibi Syaoran said somewhere in my muddled brain.  _This is your chance.  Give it to her._

_Don't rush me_, I growled back silently as I slowly took off my backpack.  After what seemed like a decade later, I made up my mind, took a deep breath and reached deep inside the bag.

"What a sad couple we make, ne Eriol-kun?  Too scared to tell the people we love how we really feel."

I looked at her then at the fuzzy white bear in my hands then back at her.  All fear disappeared as I gazed at her angelic face.  She was too good to be true and too great of a loss if I chicken out now.

It's now or never.

I stood in front of her; aware of the confused yet curious looks she was giving me.  I took a deep breath and started to speak only to find that I didn't know what to say.  So I did the only thing I could think of doing.

I shoved the bear to her face.

Please take it.  Please take it.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you my bear."

"Why?"

"Because…because I love you!"

"You do?"  I didn't trust myself to speak again.  I was too nervous and too scared so I just nodded my head vigorously.

"You're joking, right?"  I shook my head just as vigorously, maybe even more.  After minutes of tensed silence, my eyes shot open when I heard her sob.  My heart sank heavily to my stomach with disappointment.

_She's not going to accept it.  She won't want to be my friend anymore.  I made her cry!_

Just as I was going to berate myself for being so stupid, I was almost bulldozed off my feet when she threw her arms around me and wept on my shoulder.  I automatically hugged her and awkwardly patted her back with the bear.

_Was this a good thing or bad?_

I couldn't really say because I couldn't understand a single muffled word she was saying.  When she stopped crying, I offered her a handkerchief to dry her tears and blow her nose.  "I'm…sorry…it's just that…I'm so…happy."

****

**_~If I wish for forever, would you wish for eternity~_**

_Happy?  Those were tears of joy?  Eh?  What does it mean?_  I wanted to pull my hair out because of frustration.

"I'm happy because I'm your number one…and because you're my number one too."  She shyly said.

"I am?"  I hugged the white bear to my chest and stared wide-eyed at the black bear she was holding out to me.  "B-But what about Touya?"

"Touya?  What has he had to do with this?"

"That day we talked by the Seijou soccer field…you told me you liked him."

"No I didn't."

_No she didn't_.  I just assumed since she was looking at the soccer field that her crush was there.  _Baka__!  All those worrying for nothing._

"You thought that I liked Touya?  But he's like the older brother whom I never had," she giggled.  "I can't like him that way.  It would be too weird."

I could feel my ears turn redder and redder.  "It's not funny!  Have you got any idea how jealous I was of him?  I almost turned him into a frog last night."

"I'm sorry," Tomoyo sobered down and suddenly looked serious.  "I know how it feels.  I thought that you loved someone else too although I didn't know who."

I didn't say anything for there was nothing to say.  Instead, I offered her the bear I so lovingly made again.  She lifted her face and looked at me with those shining amethyst eyes.  She smiled just as brightly then imitated my actions.

Finally, we exchanged bears and hugged them to our chests.

"I'm going to name this Eriol."

"And I'm going to name this Tomoyo."

It was said that if you name the bear given to you with the name of the giver then that person would hold you dear to his or her heart forever.

The wind blew around us, playing with our hair and clothes.  I didn't notice it much though.  All I could think of was the beautiful girl in front of me and the loving way she cradled my bear in its rightful position…

Close to her heart.

**_Just before the sun emitted its last red glow, a young boy stepped closer to a young girl.  They embraced each other, not letting go of the symbols of their love.  Everything was perfect._**

**_They were happy._**

**_In love._**

**_And totally unaware of the small red light blinking behind the bushes._**

~OWARI~

**BISHLOV:**

AARRRGGGHH pulls out hair!!!  It's finished!  Yeah it sucked a bit but what the heck…IT'S FINISHED!!!  I absolutely adored S+S in movie 2 when they kept on talking about their 'number ones' but I wasn't able to use it properly with E+T here.  Sorry.

Did you get the last part?  It's my POV btw.  I just had to add it.  Hmm.  I wonder…

Anyways before I forget, sorry if this is too long and too rushed.  I wrote this the day before school started.  I would have posted this sooner but something went haywire in FF.net and then I didn't want to join the uploading brouhaha and then _my_ computer went haywire.  At least I've got another fic finished.  WOOHOO!!!  It's back to YLS folks.  Gah!  I won't have any hair left by the time _that_ fic ends.

So minna-san…JA, ARIGATOU and DON'T FORGET TO DROP IN A REVIEW.


End file.
